The Days of Cosmos
by SilverStarWing
Summary: After the war with Chaos, Sailor Cosmos returns home to find it how it used to be before the Sailor Wars. The future she knew had not come to pass. And Instead, an even greater evil was approaching, one no one would give second thoughts about.
1. So it Starts Again

*******Life of the Ultimate Sailor Moon*********  
  
Chapter 1: So it Starts Again  
  
______________________________  
  
Galaxia had been defeated. Chaos had been sent to destruction inside the sealed cauldron, to someday be reborn again. But until that time, the Sailors who had helped defeat Chaos, and those Sailors who had died trying to defeat Chaos, were reborn from their Star Seed, sent back to their planets, or sent to rebuild what still remained. The universe was at peace. The universe was happy, save for one soul. His hatred burned within his mind, his mind intent on killing all those that opposed him. But only one dare match to his power, and that was Sailor Cosmos, guadian of the Cosmos, and heir to the Crystal Palace on Earth.   
  
***  
  
The Princess walked through the garden, her head held high and she thought about the past. She smiled, remembering her family and friends.   
  
'How much they can change from each generation...' she thought as she stopped to smell a red rose. The bush was full of them, and knew what they symboled- A part of her family. 'This is how it used to be, before the war. Peaceful.' She moved along enjoying the garden within the palace walls the loomed overhead, glittering crystal, like ice on a cold day.   
  
'No one remembers, except maybe one.' She sighed as she walked.   
  
A voice broke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Serenity! Princess Serenity!"   
  
The white odango headed girl turned toward the voice. Her long pony tails flowed around her as she turned, her movement full of dignity and grace. Her heart shaped odango's glittered in the sun from the chain of pearls that wrapped around them. Her flowing white dress sweeped gently over the floor, the layers seeming to fall and tighten agaisnt her bodice. Yellow beads adorned the dress just below the breast, and the top came up in speggetti straps that wrapped around her neck to tie in the back, leaving her shoulders bare. On her forehead was an eight pointed star, her birthmark of royalty.   
  
The young Princess sighed. "Yes, Jupiter?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter smiled at her friend. "Your mother would like to have a word with you." She wasn't much younger then the Princess, both being about the same age. She had short blonde hair that touched her shoulder, and one side was pulled up into a little ponytail, tied off with a little hair band with a rose orniment. She wore the sailor fuku of Sailor Jupiter, all pink and green.  
  
She nodded. "Do you know about what, this time?" She made to follow Jupiter.  
  
"Not too sure. Pluto is here, though." Jupiter looked at the princess from the corner of her eye.   
  
Serenity flinched. "Great."  
  
"Something we should know?"  
  
"Something, I think, that shall be reveled in time."  
  
They continued to walk down the crystal halls in silence. After a short distance, talking was heard coming from a room at the end of the hall. It was the Crystal Palace meeting room, usually used for guests of Earth.  
  
They entered and noticed all of her Sailor Senshi of the main planets were present. Each one was sitting at the long glass table that filled the large room. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and standing in the corner, Sailor Pluto. Sitting at the head of the table were her parents, Queen Serenity and King Neyma.  
  
All talking ceased as the two entered. Sailor Jupiter took her seat among her fellow warriors. That left the Princess to stand alone. SHe attempted to look everywhere except at the people before her. A large picture of her great grandmother hung on a wall at the head of the room. The beautiful queen, Neo Queen Serenity, with long blonde hair pulled up into round odangos on her head. And beside her stood the king, King Endymion. She knew the stories behind them, and had even had the chance to meet her greatgrand parents, in the past of course, all of which no one in her time knew, except purhaps Pluto.  
  
The next picture over was of her Grandmother, Queen Usagi Serenity and King Helios. While her greatgrandmother had blonde hair, her grandmother had bright pink hair. Go figure that one out. Her mother had pale red hair, and she herself, had white hair.   
  
"Serenity, we all wish to speak to you," her mother said in a soft voice, drawing the princess's attention back to the meeting hall full of people. Her mother wore the traditional dress and had the cresent moon mark of her family on her forehead. Her hair was light red in color and pulled up into double balls on each side.   
  
The Princess nodded, not correcting her mother with the usuage of her real name. SHe hated to be called Serenity, for it reminded her too much of their familes past, something she wished she could forget. Instead, she perferred to be called by her given name- Kardia, greek word for Heart.   
  
"Sailor Pluto has come to believe that the past has been reptured."Her mother stood up followed by her father.  
  
Sailor Pluto came forward to address the matter. "Princess Kardia Serenity, I did not wish to bring this matter before all, but this is a serious issue that needs to be discussed." She paused. "Would you like to state it before everyone before I continue?"  
  
Kardia stood proudly, not afriad of what the others would think, and she told her story of how she traveled to the past to destory what would have destoryed her time, if not done in the past. Everyone was slilent as she told her story of helping Eternal Sailor Moon defeat Chaos so that Chaos would never arrive in their time to destroy them all.  
  
When she had finished, her mother and father looked very surprised, as did the other sailor senshi.  
  
"But you've never had the power to become a Sailor!" Venus cried, for she was leader of the Inner Senshi. She had long black hair, pushed back by a red headband, and wore the traditional fuku as Sailor Venus.  
  
"Not in this new time, no. But, before I left for the past, I was known as Sailor Cosmos. The only reason I became Sailor Cosmos was to help fight the Sailor Wars."  
  
"Sailor... wars?" Saturn was confused.  
  
"The only reason I went back to the past to change our future, was so that the future I knew would not come to pass. You all died, and I was the last one standing. I knew it had to change. I didn't have the strength to defeat Chaos, but I knew Eternal Sailor Moon could, and she did, for now, the Sailor Wars have not come to pass."  
  
She took a deep breath. Time traveling was confusing.  
  
"She is right. As Sailor Cosmos, she has great power, for the Silver Crystal has gained much power in the years after its use." Pluto stood straight, her staff beside her. "But because the past was changed, so was the future. Chaos was sealed inside the cauldron, but the cauldron is where Star Seeds and born, and where they die. Choas has been reborn. I don't even know what will happen now. The future is unbalanced."  
  
"My Silver Crystal..!" the queen suddenly gasped, now wondering what had happened to the jewel.  
  
"Is no longer in your position," Pluto said. "It now belongs to your daughter, and rightfully so, as heir. She must take up the place where Sailor Moon left off, as Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"We've been at peace for so long," the queen said, suddenly sitting down, a wave of dizziness taken hold of her.  
  
"Momma," Kardia started. "Sailor Moon taught me a lot. She taught me that nothing can stand in the way of love, if one is determined and pure. I'll stop at nothing to protect our kingdom. Greatgrandma Serenity was the greatest of all the rulers. I shall not let her down. I will protect what we fought so hard to gain."  
  
"We all will," Uranus said, standing up. "We'll protect our princess, and we'll protect this kingdom." Uranus was full of life. SHe was leader of all the senshi, minus Pluto, who has lived longer then anyone would ever know. Uranus had a strange family tree, as did Neptune, but people chose to ignore what their greatgrandparents had been in the past. Uranus's hair was long and beautiful, a light blue, the same color as the sky she ruled.   
  
Neptune stood up beside her "cousin". "When and if this evil arises, we shall be here to defend. We were born and trained for this." As with Neptune, each daughter had aqua-green colored hair, hers however, was styled with braided rings behind her head.   
  
"Just a note of caution," Pluto said. Everyone turned their heads toward her. "Even I do not know the future beyond this point. I know only the past of things."   
  
King Neyma grabbed the hilt of his sword. His white short wavy hair bounced atop his head, falling into place. "We must warn the kingdom and be on the lookout of anything suspicious."  
  
The Queen nodded her approval. She addressed the outer senshi, Sailor Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus. "I want you three to cover the city. If anything seems suspicious, report it for investigation immedently." She addressed Jupiter and Venus. "I want you two to start looking into gathering as many senshi as possilbe for our cause. Many owe this kingdom for their release from the cauldron so many years ago. I just hope their willing to help." She paused and took a breath. "Merucry, Mars. Protect the palace. And Kardia, you are to stay inside until this matter is taken care of."  
  
Kardia knew not to oppose her mother. "Yes, Mother." But Kardia had other plans. She was the great senshi Sailor Cosmos. They now knew of her place among the senshi, but they had no clue as to how much power she actually held. She was Sailor cosmos, the supposed ultimate form of Sailor Moon, guardian of all the Cosmos. Only one she knew of matched her power, and that was Sailor Galaxia, unless of course, Choas had truly been reborn. Time had yet to decide this rebirth. She just hopped it wasn't true. She didn't risk her life, and life of her Greatgrandmother, only to have the same thing happen twice.   
  
Pluto couldn't see into the future. But she could see into the past. That was the one advantage Kardia had going for her. Pluto knew of her power, for she had fought along and seen just what the power of Sailor ChibiCHibi Moon could do. Kardia smiled to herself.   
  
'ChibiChibi Moon. That was my title when I travled to the past. I didn't have enough power to keep my form, so ended up becoming a child. I was innocent.' She smiled to herself.   
  
"I shall have a talk with my daughter later," the queen continued. "Right now, I must attend to other things. Senshi," she address all who sat before her, "Good luck." And with that she took her leave. King Neyma stayed behind as his beautiful wife departed.   
  
Neyma approached his daughter and laid a hand on her shoulder. "May I speak with you, Kardia?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
Kardia nodded.   
  
"Senshi, you are dismissed." Neyma sighed as he left the room, Kardia following.  
  
"Daddy," Kardia said as they walked. She winced. She was no child, yet she continued to call her parents Momma and Daddy. She was 18, the crown Princess of the Crystal Millinium. She looked so grownup when Sailor Cosmos. Yet, just as a normal princess, she looked young and delicate.   
  
"Kardia," her father said in a smooth voice. "Something seems to be troubling you, and I think it has to do with your past. You told us your story, and your reasons for going back in time, as Sailor Cosmos, you must be very powerful, for you were able to time travel without the aid of Pluto."  
  
Kardia nodded. "Greatgrandmother knew me as ChibiChibi. When I went to the past, I used a lot of my energy, and turned into my 3 year old self. I had my bright red hair, and little trindles of hair falling from my odango's." She smiled thinking about her past. "But Sailor Moon helped me through the trobuled times, and my troubled thoughts. And I helped her. In the last battle between Sailor Moon and Chaos, Sailor Moon jumped into the cauldron, and I grew from her strength and was allowed to be Sailor Cosmos once again."  
  
They had reached her room, and her father opened the door for her, The two walked in. Kardia sat on the edge of her bed looking into her lap.  
  
"But how did you become Sailor Cosmos in the first place?"  
  
Kardia smiled and looked up at her father. "Everyone, including you and mom, went to battle Chaos who was ravaging the palace. I wanted to help, my ancestors were great warriors, and I just couldn't stand by and watch as the people I cared for were killed. I took up the Silver Crystal, and I could feel its power flow into me. It transformed me into Sailor Cosmos. At first, I thought I'd be the next Sailor Moon, from all the stories that were told about greatgrandmother. But somehow, I knew I was different. The name Cosmos just seemed to flow into my mind, so I used it. And I went to battle." She smiled sadly. "No one knew who I was at first. I watched as everyone died one by one, including you and mom. Only Saturn and Pluto were left standing. In that moment, I wished upon all my power that I could go back in time to change what had come to be. And I did."  
  
"Karida, have you ever wondered why you mother, and your grandmother, and your greatdrandmother before that, each have the mark of the moon, while you do not?"  
  
She nodded. "I asked Mom once when I was little, She said it was because I was special. She never did go into details." She looked up at her father as he sat on the bed next to her. "Why do I have a different sign?"  
  
"You inheiret the 8 pointed star from my family. I was Prince to the Andromeda Galaxy. But I fell in love with your mother and left my duties there to my younger brother. Our family symbol is the 8 pointed star. That is why your birthmark is the star, and not the moon. Our home planet is called Oomay, after the Goddess Oomayyame."  
  
"But what about my powers?"   
  
Her father smiled. "There was a legend, that a long time ago, two people were in love, one of this galaxy, and the other from the Andromeda Galaxy. But they could not love with such a great distance between them. The lasts moments that they shared together, the girl cried a single tear. As the tear fell the Star Seeds of both lovers wretched from their bodies and consumed the tear. It crystallized, and became known as the Silver Crystal. The Milky Way Galaxy took the Silver Crystal and gave it to the queen, for her daughter's Star Seed, along wih her lover, now resided in it."  
  
"So the power of the Crystal comes from the love that two completly different people shared." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Her father only nodded. "And now you, the product of love from each side that made the crystal, now weilds it. You have gained much power."  
  
"I didn't have much of a choice, I had to save them."  
  
"You did the right thing, Daughter."  
  
"I know. And everything turned out for the better, until now."  
  
"Pluto said that Chaos had been reborn. It doesn't mean he or she is bad. We just have to be careful, that's all." Her father smiled at her. I think its time you rest. You've had a long and hard week, battling in the past and all."   
  
'That's right. It's only been a week since I returned from battling Chaos.' She sighed. "Yes, Daddy."   
  
She patted her on the shoulder and kissed her cheek before he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kardia fell back onto her bed, melting into the cool sheets. She thought that she had been in trouble. But now it was worse then her getting in trouble. Chaos was out there roaming the world again, just like he had before. He was still alive and well. She prayed to the Gods that this would not be a repeat of her past.  
  
***  
  
Chapter One complete! What did you guys think? Please leave reviews! I really have no idea where this story is going, but its going with a twist someway or another. I just havn't figured that part out yet. Well, until next time, JA NE!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


	2. Asteriods and Lexell make their apperanc...

OtakuPrincess: I'd love to be your beta. Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. But you still need me to, no prob. Just email them to me with subject "Beta" as Silver_star_wing@yahoo.com. I've never really seen a story about Cosmos, so I thought I'd write on up. Your right, not too many people know about her, and their are very few fics about her. This is my ideas on what it would have been like in her time.  
  
Crystal Promise: Hey, My friend! Chibi Cosmos! I'm glad you like my story. If you have any ideas for it, let me know. K? I can always give you a rundown of the plot.  
  
Authors Note: only two reviews for the 1st chapter. What kind of crap is that? Are people not interested in Sailor Cosmos? I want at least 10 reviews before I update again. So get your friends to read!! And of course, Review!! Thanks everyone!! Now on to the story!  
  
******* Life of the Ultimate Sailor Moon ********  
  
Chapter 2: Asteroids and Lexell Make Their Apperance  
  
Kardia Serenity held her head high as she walked through the palace. The usual smile that graced her face was now a frown, but still, all her elegancy and beauty could be seen in her. She wore her usual dress and her hair pulled up into her heart odangos. She reached the main palace doors that led to the court yard. The guards bowed to her as they quickly made way to open which stand in her way.  
  
Kardia gracfully swept past the men and stepped outside. She stood on a flight of concret stairs, kind of like a balcany above the front yard. Down the stairs was a path, that winded its way through the many trees and out of site, to the main gates that surrounded the palace. The lawn was vast as it spread out to cover everything in eyes sight. Many trees lined the path to the gate, and few trees were scattered here and there, some baring fruit, some just leaves.  
  
Using all the concentration she could muster, she willed her mind to expand. She did not want to transform if she didn't have to. She wanted to try it this way first. And she was susseccful. The image of her Cosmos Staff seperated itself from her mind and became phyical in form. It floated rightly before her. She opened her eyes with a slight smile and took hold of her precious weapon.  
  
The guards standing by the front doors looked on in astonishment. Never before had they seen the crown princess do such a feat.  
  
Kardia held the staff horizontal from her body. She smiled once, as she put her plan into action. She grew serious as she concentrated with even more force then before. When her will had gathered, she started her spell. "In the Heavens above, throught the galaxy, with force of power and seeds of rain, the love of which has concured, I call upon you. Come forth and aid me from which is past, the asteriod senshi of youth and laugh." She paused in her spell, giving the spell time to implicate. "Sailor Pallas! Ceres! Juno! Vesta!"  
  
With each call of name, a light haze, color corresponding by the scout, materialized in front of her. From the blue haze, a blue haired child wearing a sailor fuku presented herself. "Sailor Pallas as come!" She bowed.  
  
From a haze of yellow stepped out the oldest of the sisters, flowers adorned her crown. "Sailor Ceres." She bowed.  
  
From within a haze of green, a tomboyish figure leaped, landed in a bow before the princess. "Sailor Juno."  
  
The last of the sisters came forth from the haze of red. She inclined her head to the princess. "Sailor Vesta."  
  
Kardia smiled at the four. She knew them from the past for a short period, when they fought Chaos. She would get to know them better this time.  
  
"Asteriod Senshi, please rise."  
  
Each did so, starring at Kardia, trying to place her. They had never met the current princess of the Crystal Millinium. She did, however, seem fimilar, but none knew from where.  
  
"My name is Kardia Serenity, crowned princess of the Crystal Millinium." She looked each over in turn. They were still the same as she had remembered them. "You are the Senshi of Youth and Laugh. The Senshi who protect the Asteriod Belt between Mars and Jupiter."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know," Juno said, surprising everyone.   
  
Kardia looked stunned for a moment, but she quickly regained her composture. "Sailor Juno, do we have a problem?"  
  
The sailor in question stood straight. "You are more then you seem to be, Princess." She eyed her down. "You seem very familiar to us, but we can't place you. Tell us you reason for calling us out here."  
  
Kardia laughed at this. "Oh the irony!" She wiped a tear from her cheek. The girls just watched. "You do know me, senshi. For many years ago, you aided me in the destruction of Chaos."  
  
The eyes of all four lit up as she mentioned Choas.  
  
"How do you know about Choas? Much of that past was kept quiet, especially are involvement!" Ceres cried.  
  
"I know because I was there." She raised her staff and banged the end onto the pavement. A slight vibration erupted and a slight wind picked up, lifting Kardia's dress and transforming it as it travled up. She was now transformed as Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"Cosmos!" the four girls gasped all at once. Each of them bowed down to one knee. They had great respect for Sailor Cosmos.   
  
"Stand, please." Kardia didn't care much for the bowing treatment.  
  
"So it has come to this time," Vesta said. "The time of your orgin."  
  
Karida nodded. "To me, its only been a week since that awful day. To you four, it has been hundreds of years. You were there during the final battle, and put back to sleep after. You were guardians to my grandmother, Usagi Serenity after that event. But when the worlds were at peace, you went back to your planets, until you were ready to be called upon again." She paused. "I need your help, senshi."  
  
"Of course we'll help!" Pallas cried. "We are defenders of this kingdom, and now rightfully your sailor guardians."  
  
"Chibi-usa was our friend. She was also our princess," Juno stated. "We must protect her kin at all costs."  
  
Karida was taken back by calling her grandmother Chibi-usa, but of course, that's what they had refered to her as, back in time. She was given her mother's earth name.  
  
"I thank you." Kardia felt very much like an adult in her transformed state. She loved the feeling of being in charge, not looked down upon. She had power, but no one save these four and Pluto knew about it.   
  
"Kardia!" a loud feminine voice sounded, banging through the palace doors and stopping dead in her tracks. It was Mercury. She starred at Kardia what seemed like forever. Then she noticed the AQ. "Who...?" she started. her gaze averted back to the princess. "Kardia?"  
  
Kardia smiled with a small nod. "I am Sailor Cosmos, now."  
  
Mercury could only stare. Her dark purple hair brushed down her back, pulled up on the sides and braided around her head to tie off in the back. Her blue eyes starred in wonder at her princess.   
  
"And who...?" she trailed off, looking at the AQ.  
  
"These are the the guardians of the Asteriod Belt. The same Sailors that were guardians to Queen Usagi Serenity in her youth."  
  
"How can that be...?" Mercury was lost.  
  
"We are the Sailors of Youth and Laugh, those that guard the Asteriod Belt in the great space between Mars and Jupiter," Vesta said. "We are guardians to the Royal Family of the Crystal Millinium."  
  
"To the princess," a new voice said. All looked up to see the QUeen standing just outside the palace doors in all her glory. Her red tinted hair flowed down her back in spirals, her dress fitting her form to all perfection.   
  
"Mother." Kardia had forgotten for the moment, that she was Cosmos.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos, I presume?" the Queen asked, one eye brow rasied in question.  
  
Kardia nodded without a smile. "This is my senshi form. I am Sailor Cosmos, guardian of all the cosmos."  
  
The Queen nodded. "Very well. You best come inside, all of you," she said, looking over the AQ. "Winter is kicking in, and it won't do any of us good to be standing around in short skirts while there's still a chill in the air." With that she excused herself and made her way back into the palace, leaving everyone stare after her.  
  
Silence.  
  
"That is Chibi-usa's daughter!?" Pallas cried, unbelieving. "Why, she's rude!"  
  
"Pallas!" Juno hissed into the blue senshi's ear.  
  
"No. Its all right," Kardia said. She sighed, and as if one cue, she detransformed. She now stood in her dress, her Cosmos Staff in her right hand. "Mother has never really taken well with the senshi. Or with me."  
  
The AQ looked around, not understanding.   
  
"Maybe Serenity is right," Mercury interupted, not wanting to get rumors spreading. "We should get inside, and introduce you four to the rest of the team. We heard stories of you from our grandparents. It would be nice to hear them again, coming from those who were there."  
  
The AQ nodded happily and followed Mercury in. Kardia was close behind, lagging in the crowed. Her weak spot was her mother. She knew she was never good enough in her eye. Kardia was a great scout, capable of things no one thought imaginable. She had helped defeat Chaos, but the one thing she could not defeat, was her mother. She didn't know why.  
  
***  
  
"I don't believe it," Mars said. "How can you four senshi be the guardians of our late Queen Usagi?" The fiery pristess Mars still was. Like her mother, and grandmother before her, Sailor Mars was high priestess of the Shinto Temple located on the Place grounds. Her hair flowed down her back in dark hues, red tint highlighted the beautiful senshi's figure.   
  
"It doesn't really matter," Neptune interupted. "They are here now to help us. We should be thankful."   
  
Mars frowned but remained quiet. She didn't like this.  
  
"Senshi!" a great voice boomed, echoing throughout the room. King Neyma waltzed right into the room, his face lit up in smiles. "Welcome! I've heard many stories about you!" The King stopped in front of the AQ and inclined his head. "I thank you for coming."  
  
Vesta acknowledged the King. "Your Highness..." She inclined her head as well. "We have come to serve the Princess Kardia Serenity, as we did her grandmother, Chibi-usa."  
  
The King nodded. "Very well. I see we're doing well." He addressed the other senshi. "Good job on finding them."  
  
"Actually," Mercury said. "Kardia summonded them."  
  
Neyma turned to look at his daughter. Kardia sat in the corner of the room observing everyone around her. She looked up at her father with a nod.  
  
"The AQ had helped..." she began.  
  
"AQ?" Neyma interupted, confussed.  
  
"Amazon Quartet, your Highness," Pallas said. "The senshi of youth and laugh."  
  
"As I was saying," Karida said glaring at her father for the interuption. He just laughed. "They helped me fight agianst Choas. So they will be of great help in the future when Choas shows himself. Experience to somethine we need on our side. No offence Senshi," she addressed those of her court, "but we have been at peace for so long now, in this time. I don't believe there's been any real battle here, has there?"  
  
Neyma shook his head. "We have been at peace since Usagi Serenity took the throne."  
  
"Then the senshi now have no real experience in battles." Karida looked around to see the senshi's expressions. None looked at all too happy.  
  
"She's right though," Saturn said, standing up. "My Grandmother was the orginal Sailor Saturn. My mother never had to fight. And I have never really had to fight. All we've had is practice. A few monsters trying to get in was about all we've had to deal with. And those were just weak rejects from the negaverse."  
  
"Oh, My," said a soft voice. All heads turned. On the floor at Kardia's feet was a purple cat with a cresent moon on her forhead. "She's right. I didn't even think of this. What am I going to do...?" the little cat started to pace in front of the Princess.  
  
Lexell stopped pacing, her little round head glancing up at the Asteroid Senshi. You four-" she looked around the room as if searching for someone. She sighed not seeing whoever she wanted. "And Pluto, are the only senshi in this room with experience."  
  
"Eh Hum," Kardia coughed.   
  
Lexell looked up at the princess. "Oh yes! I totally forgot! Your mother told me! I just forgot." She glanced back at the room. "Make that six."  
  
No one spoke. The cat paced about the room again, stopping by the king. She looked over at Kardia. "Sailor Cosmos, is it?"  
  
Kardia nodded. Lexell had been out of the palace when Kardia had told her story to her parents and senshi. Whatever the guardian cat knew she recieved from the QUeen.   
  
"Do you have the Silver Crystal?" Lexell walked over to Karida and jumped into her lap. The Princess held her hand out, and with a little consentration, the crystal ball materilized in her hand.   
  
Lexell starred into the crystal, the moon blad spot glowing a faint yellow. After a minute, Lexell broke away from her starring contest with the crystal. "Hmmm..." She sighed. She jumped down to the floor. "The crystal has lost some power." She glanced up at the Princess. "It seems to lost a quarter of its profiency." Her brow creased. "If I were to guess, I'd say it now retains the same amount of power from the Silver Millinium."   
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Lexell knew only of the stories of the Silver Millinium, like the rest of them. She was daughter of Diana, and even her own mother had not been there during that dreadfull time.  
  
Lexell rubbed the back of her head with her paw and sweatsropped, seeing the expression on everyone's faces.  
  
"Nevermind that. It's still powerful enough for me her to fight, isn't it?" Uranus asked.  
  
Lexell nodded. "Of course. Just not as powerful as when she used it in the past."  
  
The tip-tap of someone walking down the hall outside the room echoed. Voices could be heard. Everyone looked up at the door way as the Queen and Pluto entered. Pluto inclined her head to her fellow senshi.  
  
Everyone looked up into the stern faces of the two. The Queen always had a serious face, as did Pluto. But now, she look just evil. "Choas is steering."  
  
The King looked at his wife and her face softened somewhat. "We're in trouble, aren't we?" he asked.  
  
Pluto took the question. "I'm sure all of you have felt a growing energy." The Senshi nodded. "It can only be Chaos. He is one step ahead of us."  
  
Everyone's face fell, including Kardia. She glanced up at her mother. The queen was glaring her down. Kardia suddenly felt weak. Her crystal was weak, and she was weak. Anger suddenly coursed through her. Her mother never encouraged her. She never acknowledged the power Kardia had. She treated her like a little girl who couldn't do anything on her own.  
  
Kardia stood up, determination written across her face. Everyone glanced up in surprise.  
  
"I'm not just going to sit here and wait for him to come to us. This is our kingdom and I'm going to protect it. None of you remember the past, and how Choas defeated us. But I remember. And I'm going to stop him."  
  
"No you not, Young Lady," her mother said, her voice stern. "You are not to leave these grounds. Let the Senshi fight. You are too weak to handle this situation. You a Princess for crying out loud."  
  
Kardia loved her mother. But at times likes these, she also dispised her. She always backed down from an argument. She wouldn't do it anymore.   
  
"Neo Queen Serenity was a Princess, and also Sailor Moon. Your own mother was also a senshi, but being royalty didn't stop them from fighting, did it? They fought to protect those they loved. And I will do the same."  
  
"Do NOT talk back to me, Young Lady," her mother said, anger slowly raising.  
  
"You know what," Karida said. Her anger had risen to the peak. "I am not your Young Lady anymore. I'm 18. An adult. A senshi! One of the greatest senshi that protects this Galaxy. I will not back down from this fight and let others do for me what I can do myself. I have a job to do. Being Queen means protecting your people." She glanced at her father. He said nothing. She turned back to her mother. "I will protect our kingdom no matter what the cost." She paused. "Get used to the idea, Mother." And with that, Kardia stormed from the room, everyone's eyes starring after her.  
  
Kardia sighed. She hoped she had done the right thing. She was tired of always being under her mother, under the other senshi. They knew nothing of her past, only what she had told him. She would prove herself again. She had to. For her sake, and her Mothers. She had to be strong. She had to fight. Usagi Tsukino had taught her that. No matter what the costs, she would win.  
  
*****  
  
o.o  
  
Where am I going with this relationship between Mother and Daughter? Lets just say the Queen is a bit overprotective of her daughter. The Queen had grown up in peacefull times, never had to become a senshi, and now she kinda envy's and worries over her daughter being one. That, and she could have lost her daughter in the past and never knew it.   
  
As it is, I've given away too much information. There is a plot to the whole "mother/daughter" ordeal. Give me a few more chapters and I might get it out in the open. It'll be a twister to the story. ^^ If anyone has any guesses, please feel free to tell me what you think.   
  
That is it for now. Please Bookmark me for updates. I'm going to try to get an update up every week, if I can. We'll see how things go. JA NE for now!!  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


End file.
